Folding wheelchairs are known in the prior art and some examples of the patented prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,390,893; 984,339; 2,104,255 and 1,963,835.
The objective of the invention is to improve upon the prior art providing a folding wheelchair which is more compact and lighter than conventional chairs and therefore easier and more convenient to transport and to use on a temporary or regular basis. The wheelchair constructed according to the invention, when collapsed, is adapted to fit into the trunk of small automobiles.
A further feature of the invention resides in the provision of positive-acting cam tracks at the opposite sides of the chair having pivotal connections with the chair back and arm rests and with one pair of chair leg members, the cam tracks being slidably connected with the second pair of leg members to which the laterally folding telescoping brace frame means of the wheelchair is attached.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.